Katekyo Hitman Reborn: AU Arc De Gokudera, Nuovo Vongola Decimo
by shadowcast rbrn
Summary: In this Alternate Universe to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn series. The Vongola 10th candidate is none other than Gokudera! He wields a new weapon in the Vongola Shotgun, with an attached grenade launcher, because I don't want him to stray too far. He hosts a new cast of surprising guardians from the original series, including a combatant that was once not even a fighter in the source.
1. Rough Draft Prologue (Read it for fun:P)

"Gokudera Hayate, from this day forward, you are to be known as the prospective 10th head of the Vongola family."

Those words rang through his head like a sort of bell striking its tone for all to hear. The 10th head of the Vongola? That was a responsibility that he wasn't sure he could handle, but the honor of it alone filled him with a sense of joy and accomplishment. He had done so much for the family to date, often helping with many menial tasks and big jobs. He had been serving under the 9th as a personal assistant and pupil. He had never thought this was to prepare him for this. Here he was though, in the, for lack of a better phrase, throne room where the 9th sat atop his seat, his friendly gaze now permeating the very fiber of Gokudera's being, seeming almost antagonistic, if he did not know the man better. The outsider was there too, Second in command Iemitsu, that man had taught him a lot as well, he was the one that trained him with his shotgun. So many teachers, but now it was time for a different sort. One of the Arcobaleno, Katekyoshi Hitman, Reborn-sama was to teach him how to fully accept his new position. But training here was apparently not in the agenda. Iemitsu held the box with his half rings, and the 9th held his. They informed him that these would one day be his once a suitable family was found. He really didn't know what that meant, he was already a member of this large famiglia, why would he need another?

Suddenly a small infant walked into the room, his black suit was unmistakable, this was the one they were talking about, the Arcobaleno Reborn. Reborn addressed Gokudera in such a way that he immediately knew, this was not his equal, one step out of line, and this… baby… would put him in the ground. However he could not concern himself with this. The baby began to speak.

"So Iemitsu, 9th, this is the one I am supposed to train? Why not get Collonelo, he is more into that kind of thing. Besides aren't I supposed to prepare your boy for candidacy?" The baby said, his chameleon sitting atop his hat.

"There's been a change of plans, Tsuna is good, but I feel as if you would be much better suited to the position. This is why I am sending you to stay with Tsuna and Basil. The three of you will train together. And I hope that you will get along. Seeing as they are prospects for your famiglia."

It was like that. No more words, no more debate. Gokudera was the prospective 10th Vongola, and was being shipped away to Japan to live with his mentor's adopted son and biological son, and a baby. This would be quite the odd vacation.


	2. Prologue (Updated)

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) Things might get a little weebish in these chapters as I am going to be using a lot of honorifics and slight Japanese and Italian words put in random places, this is because I want to give you the feel of a foreign person speaking excitedly in a new language, like how I do when I learn different things XD Enjoy.

"Man, these hallways look larger and larger every time I see them." Gokudera said as he strolled down the corridor to the 9th's chambers. He was asked to meet with the external adviser Sawada Iemitsu and the 9th himself. He was not sure why that was, but ever since he moved into the Vongola mansion to train with Iemitsu and his squad of Mafioso he had way more confidence lately. But what really caught his attention was the fact that people around the complex were acting more and more like he was their senior. While he loved that sort of attention, Gokudera couldn't help but feel it was out of place.

He finally reached the end, spotting the door with the Vongola crest emblazoned upon its face. There was sort of an ironic beauty about it, seeing as it is a symbol of the world's most powerful Mafia. The doors creaked as they opened, the room lit by a combination of dim fluorescent lighting and candles. But then again, the 9th was always one for the extravagance and dazzling light of the flames.

The 9th was seated, smiling and beckoning Gokudera to come in. Iemitsu was next to him being his normal aloof self. He wasn't dressed in his normal suit, but rather a miner's hat, sleeveless shirt, and orange coveralls with the top folded down around the waist. This was strangely informal considering where he was, but the External Advisor never really seemed to care about that kind of thing. There was another man he didn't recognize, but he was large and intimidating, wearing a suit with a large gun rested in his hands.

"Hayato, good to see you. Come in, Come in. We have much to discuss." The 9th said formally. Gokudera stepped forward of course, not one to deny his superior's orders. There he stood, in front of two of the most powerful faces in the Vongola, and an intimidating man. Iemitsu was silent, but he had a smile on his face. Gokudera wasn't quite sure what to make of this. He felt as if he was in trouble, but not in trouble at the same time. But this was not a time to act like a child. He put a swagger in his step and found his voice.

"Boss, Master, if you don't mind me asking. Why was I summoned?" Gokudera asked.

"Reborn, you may perform your test." The 9th said almost menacingly. Gokudera watched as the face of the intimidating man slid to the side, revealing a… infant? An infant, with a black suit and hat, and swirly sideburns. On his finger rested a small chameleon. It morphed into a pistol. The baby pointed it towards Gokudera and pulled the trigger. The sound of a gunshot rang through the room. Gokudera felt a heavy impact on his forehead before falling to the ground. Everything was moving in slow motion, it was fading, turning black. He felt a coldness, and the last tinge of regret echoed through his mind. He regretted not being able to do more for the family. If only he could complete his goals with his dying will. His Dying will… Dying…Will. A warmth spread through his body as his eyes burst open, the flame on his forehead sprung into existence, it had an immense strength to it. His clothes burned away from his body with the exception of his undergarments.

"Pure adrenaline, and is that… A sky flame huh. I'm impressed, 9th your hyper intuition is as sharp as ever. And Iemitsu, given your pure power of guessing I couldn't be more intrigued." Gokudera heard that but he seemed to be too pumped to care.

"OI BABY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN SKY FLAME!" Gokudera barked. For some reason he was relatively angry. But it seemed to be calming down. The flame on his forehead fizzled out.

"Well that's it then, it's decided. He has a sky flame. I thought it would have been one of your boys Iemitsu." The 9th said calmly. He chuckled and the baby hopped down and sat on his shoulder. Gokudera started to realize his state of undress. A pair of pants landed on his shoulders from behind him. When he turned around he saw a regular Mafioso, considering the star studded faces in front of him, he was expecting a little more. Aside from the slight let down everything was in order as he slipped the pants on in a hurry.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Tsuna doesn't harbor the sky flame, and contrary to popular belief, Basil is adopted." Iemitsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's strange that he doesn't considering he is a descendant of Giotto." The baby said inquisitively. The 9th rose from his seat the baby still on his shoulder.

"Reborn-san, we must realize that poor Hayato is being left out of conversation here, and besides, don't you think we should make the announcement?" The 9th said with composure and grace befitting a man of his stature. The baby smirked and Iemitsu did as well. They all looked directly at Gokudera.

"Gokudera Hayato, from this point on you are to be known as a prospective candidate to become the Vongola Decimo." This phrase alone rung through his head multiple times, but he couldn't quite grasp why.

"Surprised Gokudera-kun? That's not all, you remember I told you about my boy Tsuna and my adopted son Basil. Well, you're going to Japan with Reborn-sama to train with the both of them. This way you can be trained to be a suitable successor. Tsuna and Basil, will be two of your guardians. This isn't optional, so I hope you three get along." Gokudera thought on that for a second and realized that this really meant he didn't have a choice. It had only been about an hour since he entered the chamber and now he is being shipped off to another country? What was he supposed to make of this? Regardless, this was the situation he found himself in, and he should react accordingly. He would follow his master's wishes and go to Japan. But what could possibly be waiting there? He had only one way of finding out. Sayonara Italia, and Konnichiwa Japan. Things were about to get really interesting.


End file.
